


A different Ember Court

by TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy



Series: The Venthyr Campaign [4]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Banter, Does Renathal’s size make him count as monster to justify a monster fucking tag, Ember Court, F/M, Fairshaw in the foreground of the background, M/M, Size Difference, if that makes sense, questions that keep me up at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy/pseuds/TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy
Summary: The Maw Walker invites Jaina, Shaw and Flynn to the Ember Court.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw, Renathal (Warcraft)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Venthyr Campaign [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143731
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	A different Ember Court

**Author's Note:**

> this time the smut is at the beginning, woo. it’s just pure self-indulgent rambling by this point

It’s the morning before the next Ember Court and I am… nervous. Anxious? I don’t know. I’m lying awake in our large bed, staring at the anima motes swaying in the air below the ceiling… the remnants from last night, illuminating the room in a faint crimson. I raise my hand and touch one that has drifted a bit lower—the energy tickling on my skin like the Arcane.

I sigh, stretch and look to my right where Renathal is still blissfully sleeping this early morning. Not that there is natural light in here, but the pocket watch on the small round table next to the bed tells me that the sun wouldn’t have risen yet if we were on Azeroth. Yet I am not on Azeroth. I am in the Shadowlands, in Revendreth… in Renathal’s bed. A simple fact, which is still somehow fantastical to me.

Because I can—and to make sure it’s not just a dream—I stroke my prince’s hair. It’s light and silky, shining like the finest mooncloth. I love it when he holds me close and his hair falls on my skin like a gentle caress, like his most careful embrace. He doesn’t stir, so I let my finger glide along his ear, back and forth, then down his cheek, just to feel his skin.

“Can’t sleep?” he murmurs, opening one eye. It shines with a deep amber in the mostly dark bedroom.

“Oh, I didn’t actually want to wake you,” I say. It’s a half lie. I love looking into his eyes, when all his focus is on me.

“Too late…” he says and suddenly his arms are around me and he draws me in, so that his face rests against my stomach. He nuzzles at me, making a satisfied noise as he holds me close.

“Sorry,” I mumble and wrap my arms arounds his head, carding my fingers through his hair. He hums the way he does when he is content. It’s a warm sound that makes me feel like home.

“It’s alright. I expected you would be nervous.”

“You did?”

“It’s the first time we’re inviting someone who’s not from the realms of the Shadowlands. It’s obvious you’d be nervous. Especially since you know these people well.”

I sigh. “Guess so.”

“It’ll be fine. We will be fine. When you’ve successfully hosted a colourful individual like Lady Moonberry, you can host anyone.”

“You said you like her!” I huff in fake indignation and pull at his ear.

Renathal laughs and his breath tickles against my skin. “The Lady adores you. Of course I like her. How couldn’t I like someone who sees the good in you?”

I shake my head. “You’re impossible.”

“Yet you still love me,” he says… and even though it’s meant to be a teasing statement, I can hear the wonder in his voice still and I hold him closer.

“You’re easy to love,” I say and stroke his hair. “Now, there will be lots of preparation to oversee. I should probably sleep some more.”

Renthal looks up. “Can you?”

“I don’t know. I feel quite awake right now.”

“Well, then let me tire you out…”

He wears that one very particular grin and promptly licks across my nipple. I let out a surprised moan, instinctively twist my body, but I can’t get far. He has both his hands on me, which envelop me entirely, fingers long enough to wrap around my waist. The other is around one of my legs, holding it down.

“Not fair!” I laugh as he licks again.

“It’s not my fault you’re so… tiny,” he says. “Tell me if you just want to sleep and I will let you.”

It’s not like I’m defenseless. I may not have a lot of strength, but I could easily free myself through magic. We both know that. But sometimes… sometimes I relish being thrown about by him like a doll. Sometimes? Who am I kidding. Always. I put my hands on his face and lean down to kiss his forehead.

“Sleep will come soon enough. I’m all yours.”

He growls and the sound travels through me, making my hair stand up. Yes. That’s it. That’s—

“Renathal…” I gasp when he sits up and takes me with him… holds me up like a toy, licking with his broad tongue over my stomach, over my breasts, up to my chin.

He pushes two fingers between my legs and spreads them, holds me up so he can see directly between them. His tongue darts out once more and I jump in his grip as he starts to lap at me. I hang suspended in his hands, head and arms falling back, no part of my body still touching the bed. He pushes and turns me wherever he wants. I’m shivering in his grasp, which is firm, just enough pressure to make me squirm. When he closes his mouth fully around me, pushes his tongue into me and sucks at the same time, my body convulses. It’s hot and wet and…

“Renathal…” I breathe, hands reaching out automatically.

He props up my upper body, helps me to find him. I come with my fingers in a death grip on his hair, crying, clenching around his tongue. He still laps at me as I come down, soothing, calming. As I sink into the bedding I see him lick his lips with a smirk on them. I want to punch him for looking so smug, but he has every right to be.

“Can I…?” he asks and lets his fingers glide over my slick legs.

“Oh, yes.”

He lays down behind me and pushes his erection through my thighs. It’s large enough to rub along me, curved upwards to that the head rests between my breasts. I wrap my arms around it and he holds me in place as he pushes through, again and again and again. Renathal’s breaths come heavy and are interspersed with sweet gasps and cries. I look up to see his eyes screwed close, mouth open, vocalising his pleasure. He is grinding now, small desperate movements. I rub myself against him in turn, relishing the hard flesh underneath me. I lean my head down to suck at the slit in the head, smooth skin underneath my tongue as I push it in. He keens, body shaking and I can feel his cock pulse all against my body as he comes, painting my breasts, neck and face white. I hold him closer, the feel of his orgasm against me almost enough to tip me over as well.

“What you do to me…” Renathal whispers exhausted.

I sit up and smile at him and his eyes sparkle. I recognise the look.

“Look at the mess I made… Apologies, dear heart. Let me help you.”

Between his tongue, licking me clean, and his fingers pushing into me, I come a second time to the pleased sounds of my lover. What he hasn’t reached, I magic away with the help of Arcane magic, combined with the anima which permeates the air in the room. I am utterly exhausted now and it doesn’t take me long to fall asleep, lying on Renathal’s chest while he strokes the skin on my back.

———————

Renathal squeezes my hand as we overlook the last decorations being put up around the court. I’ve learned from past mistakes and have positioned the candles away from flammable material… though I can’t guarantee there won’t be an idiot or two who’ll catch their cloak on fire. There’s always one. Can’t be helped, I suppose.

My prince looks rather dashing in his coat, which fans out when he is floating for effect. Right now we’re walking through the area, inspecting the entertainment. Most of the courtyard has been cleaned up in the recent weeks, rubble removed, broken walls mended, some plants reintroduced. There are pots with flowers from around the Shadowlands, meticulously maintained to be able to live in Revendreth’s climate.

A small messenger flutters towards us and sits down on Renathal’s shoulder.

“The guests have arrived,” it squeaks and takes off again like a restless bird.

“Let’s go greet them,” Renathal says.

“Alright.”

My walk over to the bridge is hesitant. I’m still nervous… though as soon as I see them, I realise I didn’t have to be.

“Champion!” Flynn shouts and my heart soars with his joyful tone. 

I walk towards him and we share a strong hug, with him lifting me off the ground like usual. Oh, but it is good to see him. We’ve formed a strong friendship during our adventures in Boralus, and it pains me to realise I haven’t seen him at all since the Shadowlands campaign has taken up all my time. Well, first the campaign… and now Renathal.

“Flynn… it’s been too long.”

“Imagine my shock when I was told you moved to the afterlife. When they told me I was invited also, I wasn’t sure if it was a codeword because I accidentally blabbed out some Crown secrets and they wanted to get rid of me.”

“Not that it would surprise any of us…” Master Shaw says from the side and holds out a hand, which I shake.

“I’m hurt, Mattie. Really, I am,” Flynn pouts.

Shaw grins and it strikes me how much younger he looks like this, dressed in formal clothes, happily being seen with his partner. 

“A pleasure to see you again, champion. Thank you for the invitation. It’s been… a journey and a half,” he says, ignoring Flynn with practiced casualness.

“I must also thank you for the invitation,” Jaina adds and we embrace as well.

They all look, not very subtly, towards Renathal, who stands beside me. Just like me, they have to look up and it’s almost a bit funny.

“May I introduce Prince Renathal, leader of the Revendreth Venthyr,” I say and my chest puffs up a bit as the words leave me feeling proud. Proud of him, proud to be allowed to stand next to him.

“Renathal, this is Lady Jaina Proudmoore, Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras.”

She gives Renathal a nod, which he returns with a kind smile. Jaina always seems wary—I warned him about it. With her history, I can’t fault her for it. It’s much more extraordinary she accepted the invitation at all, and a show of trust. Of course she has a few mages with her for protection… not that she actually needs them.

“Prince Renathal, thank you for welcoming us to Revendreth,” she says diplomatically.

Renathal, to his credit, simply gives her a warm smile. “Any friends of the Maw Walker are friends of mine. I hope you feel at home and please, call me Renathal. I’m not too keen on titles.”

Jaina softens visibly. She smiles back and extends a hand, which he joins. “Renathal, then. Jaina. A pleasure.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Jaina.”

I give them a few seconds, then gesture towards the other two. “This is Master Mathias Shaw of Stormwind and his partner Captain Flynn Fairwind.”

Shaw had asked me not to give his full occupation, which is also understandable. I’m probably foolish to trust Renathal so completely so quickly, but that’s love for you…

“Pleasure, mate,” Flynn says in his signature, jovial tone and gives Renathal a grin, which he returns over a handshake. “You’re taking good care of my friend here, yes?”

I blush as the memories of this morning flood my head. Good care indeed. Renathal chuckles.

“I try my best, but honestly? It’s her who takes care of me.”

“Sounds like her,” Flynn laughs.

Shaw and Renathal exchange a nod. The spymaster seems to not quite warm up just yet. I didn’t expect him to. New realm, unknown people, such different values? He’s been trained to expect danger behind every corner and will most possibly be like this all his life. Just then, Flynn leans over and whispers something in Shaw’s ear, which makes him sputter and blush… ruining his brooding expression. They’re absolutely perfect for each other and it warms my heart to see it.

“Follow me, please,” I say and our small group walks up the stairs to the court.

The crowd consists of mostly Venthyr nobles and dredgers who run back and forth with refreshments and finger food. I can see a few Brokers, who seem to show up everywhere, and selected guests from the other realms. Since it’s Shaw and Flynn’s first visit to the Shadowlands, we curated a varied guest list. They follow us silently, taking in the new sights and sounds. For most people here, seeing humans isn’t anything new, since there are many adventurers coming through, and they (mostly) do not stare.

Shaw is asking Renathal countless questions as we walk, which sound a bit like an interrogation, since he always has to know everything about everything. Occupational hazard? Maybe. Renathal doesn’t seem bothered and answers patiently. Jaina is distracted by the Ardenweald creatures on display and we stop for a moment, Flynn slinging one arm around my shoulder.

“I missed you, you scoundrel,” I say and wrap one arm around him as well.

“Could’ve visited,” he says, but when he sees my embarrassed expression quickly adds: “But I can see you had your hands full over here. In more than one way…”

“Flynn!” I blush.

“What? Just saying…”

“I did miss you,” I repeat, and it’s the truth. His easy going nature, the flirtatious tone, his sunny smiles… no wonder even a man like Shaw was helpless in the end.

“Well, now that I know where to find you, I’m going to pester you more regularly. Especially if the alcohol is good at your parties.”

“I’d like that.”

We stand close together, looking at Shaw and Renathal in conversation. Renathal has taken a seat on a nearby chair, so that they’re more or less on the same eye level. They’re talking animatedly, Renathal pointing at different things around us, Shaw looking less wary with every passing moment.

“You’ve relocated here permanently, then?” Flynn asks.

“I think so. I feel like I can make a difference here. And… well, as you can probably see I’ve become personally attached.”

Flynn laughs and squeezes my shoulder. “To be honest, if I’d met Renathal alone, I’d probably be frightened to death.”

“I can see why. Though… I don’t think in all my years on Azeroth and all the other places I’ve been to, have I ever met a more gentle, vulnerable, loving soul. You wouldn’t believe it just from a first impression,” I say, a whisper almost, embarrassed Renathal might hear.

“Oh, I believe it completely, love. The way he looked at you as you welcomed us? Utter adoration and devotion. That one has it bad for you.”

I blush so hard, my face turns red and my ears grow hot. Is that how he looks at me when I can’t see him? Flynn just winks.

“Even Shaw would be willing to take up arms if anything was amiss here—that’s why he’s questioning your poor prince like this—but for me, everything is fine. Now, show me the afterlife booze. How drunk can you even get in heaven?”

———————

Very. The answer is: very.

Pretty much the whole court has already left. Around a table, high above the Ember Ward, Renathal, Jaina, Shaw, Flynn, Theotar and the Accuser are getting sloshed. Me? I’m right in the middle of it all. I don’t actually fare any better. We continue drinking, even as the dredgers take down the candles and other decorations around us. I don’t care. I haven’t felt this free and relaxed in months.

The Accuser is in the middle of explaining some characteristics of anima magic to Jaina, when an actual anima rain starts pelting down. It’s a curious thing, really. You don’t actually get wet from it—it just fizzles out on your skin with a tingling sensation. I watch Flynn stick out his tongue to catch a drop, laughing as it makes a hissing sound when it connects.

“Spicy!”

“Flynn! Don’t eat that!” Shaw shouts exasperatedly. He is less drunk than the rest of us, but apparently he feels comfortable enough around the Venthyr to let go a little.

“Try it, love,” Flynn says. “It’s… I can’t even describe the taste. Invigorating.”

Much to Shaw’s horror and Flynn’s delight, Jaina sticks out her tongue as well, making a surprised gasp as an anima droplet connects.

“You’re right, it is spicy. But also bitter. Like coffee with… too much cinnamon,” she says, licking her lips. “It feels like a little lightning rushing through you. So this is the energy of souls?”

“The very lifeblood of the Shadowlands,” the Accuser confirms. “It didn’t use to fall quite as heavily, but since the anima storages have bled into the Maw, the atmosphere has become potent.”

“So you drink from the air as well?” Jaina wonders.

“I prefer to drink directly from a source,” Renathal says and if it hadn’t been clear enough, strokes a finger down my arm.

Jaina pauses. “Drink… from a living person?”

I clear my throat. “Anima is like a mana supplement. It’s fleeting, but can be assimilated temporarily as a boost. It can also be… extracted.”

“How?”

“Lady Jaina, that seems like a rather personal question,” Shaw intercepts.

“Why?”

Renathal actually laughs. “It’s fine. We don’t make a secret of it. Think of it like… drinking the blood from your living bodies. Anima is the same for us, literally and figuratively.”

“And why… oh. Oh! I see,” Jaina says. “Interesting. I’d love to study anima in more detail…”

I look to the floor, wringing my hands until Flynn puts a hand on my knee. Yet when I look at him, he just grins. “Tell me about it when we’re alone sometime, will you?”

“Flynn!” Shaw says and punches his arm.

“Ouch! Mattie! What did I say?”

“Too much. As always.”

I look around. Jaina is poking anima motes with ice magic, the Accuser stares at her efforts like she’s never seen snow before, Flynn and Shaw are bickering like an old married couple, and Renathal… Renathal is laughing. Laughing full bodied, entirely amused. The sight tugs at my heartstrings, and apparently not only on mine. Theotar, who has been uncharacteristically quiet, merely sipping his tea and watching the conversation, is smiling at me. I have never seen him this content.

“Thank you,” he mouths. I nod at him. He definitely is Renathal’s oldest friend—no matter what state his mind is in, he is always most concerned about him.

“Gentlemen, my lady,” I say, not entirely proud of the way my words are slightly slurred. “May I invite you to spend the night at Sinfall as my guests?”

“Oh, that would be grand, wouldn’t it, Mattie?”

“I admit I’d like to see more of Revendreth…” Shaw adds.

“I’m afraid I have to decline your kind offer,” Jaina says. “But I’d love to return at a future date.”

“Of course,” Renathal says. “You’re always welcome.”

She smiles at him and gets up from the table. We say our goodbyes and as she leans in to hug me she whispers into my ear. “I understand what you see in him. He’s very charming.”

Then she’s gone, teleported right out of the court. I lead Shaw and Flynn down into Sinfall, a special invitation by Renathal allowing them to pass the mirror. This time it isn’t Flynn, but Shaw who pauses and goes back and forth through the mirror several times, beaming as he does. It’s honestly rather adorable. I haven’t seen Master Shaw drunk before. Flynn seems to enjoy the show, chuckling all the way. Since the raid on Nathria is over, many of the adventurers' quarters are empty, and I lead them to a private room.

“There’s a bath at the end of the corridor. I’ll reserve it for you for the rest of the day.”

“That’s not—” Shaw starts and stops when I hold up my hand.

“Please. You have a long journey and a draining party behind you. Relax.”

Shaw is hesitant, yet when Flynn pokes his arm, he relents.

“Thank you for your kind offer,” he says.

“You’re very welcome.”

They disappear into the room and I hear a loud thunk, as if someone… Alright. I sigh, well and truly tired. Renathal actually picks me up, holds me in his arms.

“Bed?” he asks.

“It’s early evening.”

“These two won’t be good company for anyone but themselves right now, and everyone else is resting after the court. Let’s rest too.”

“You just want to get me into bed.”

Renathal shrugs. “Maybe.”

“Then take me to bed, your highness.”

“I should just marry you, so I can tease you with that title too…” he says and starts walking.

My head leans against his and I bury my face in his hair.

“You’d like that, wouldn't you?” I ask, trying to make it sound teasing, as if the very idea doesn’t take my breath away.

“Only because I finally realised the usefulness of my title, after tens of thousands of years… the reason why I still carry it to this day.”

“And why is that?”

He turns his head and smiles at me. “So I can make you my princess.”

My heart swirls with a myriad of emotions, but I can only say one word out loud.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> tempted to write out shaw and flynn’s evening as a side story


End file.
